Doze beijos para Chibi Anne
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Doze meses, doze momentos, doze beijos.


**Disclaimer: **Cara, tem uma porrada de coisas que não me pertencem aqui.

**Presente para Chibi Anne e nosso um ano de amo... digo, amizade. (L)**

* * *

_(O primeiro beijo – L e Miller  
Ou: Açúcar)_

O açúcar brilhava nos lábios dela. Era simplesmente tentador. Miller colocava as pontas dos dedos dentro do açucareiro, tirava-as e as lambia. Provocava, inconscientemente. O açúcar brilhava, tanto nos dedos quanto nos lábios dela. L a observava hipnotizado. Os dedos que iam do açucareiro até a boca, açucareiro até a boca, açucareiro até a boca... Miller sorria enquanto o fazia. Não era um sorriso maroto de quem sabia que estava provocando, era só um sorriso de quem estava comendo açúcar. Um maldito sorriso de quem comia açúcar. Será que era realmente inconsciente? L começou a suspeitar de que ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ninguém era _tão_ lascivo sem fazer nada de mais sem querer.

— Ei, L... — ela se virou para ele, sorrindo — quer um pouco?

E ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o corpo. Como assim se ele queria um pouco? Era claro que ele iria querer um pouco. Miller e L se conheciam desde os seis anos. Ela já o conhecia há oito anos. Sabia sobre o amor dele por açúcar – quem não sabia? Além do que, Miller havia criado vício por açúcar graças a ele. L agora dava noventa e oito por cento de chances de ser tudo de propósito. Mas era melhor manter a calma.

— Claro. — e estendeu a mão para o açucareiro. Miller riu e o afastou de L.

— Você é muito sem graça! — a garota exclamou — Hoje é um dia de comemoração, sabia? Nós temos que comemorar de acordo! Faz exatamente oito anos que eu cheguei nesse orfanato. Oito anos que nós estamos juntos!

— Estamos juntos? — L quase arqueou uma sobrancelha. O rosto de Miller ficou vermelho à medida que ela percebia o que havia dito. Mas ela estava decidida, e quando Miller decidia algo, era difícil tirar da cabeça.

— Er... Mais ou menos. Falta só uma coisa para _realmente_ estarmos juntos.

— Que seria...?

O rosto dela parecia que ia explodir, de tão vermelho que estava. Mas ela sorriu: — Feche os olhos, L.

E ele fechou. O primeiro beijo de L Lawliet teve gosto de açúcar mais gosto de Miller – gosto de novidade.

_(O segundo beijo – Matt e Mello  
Ou: Fumaça) _

Tossiu. E de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo. Talvez a quarta tosse tenha sido fingida, mas a intenção era real: fazer Matt perceber que a fumaça lhe incomodava. Mas o ruivo parecia não dar à mínima, continuou tragando seu cigarro e jogando seu vídeo-game, como se não houvesse amanhã. Mello vez ou outra olhava para Matt com o canto do olho. Fingia estar concentrado no livro, mas aquela chaminé realmente estava o tirando do sério. Então, Matt colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro. Mello quase suspirou aliviado. _Quase_. No instante seguinte, o ruivo pegou outro cigarro. Mello não iria agüentar mais.

— Porra, Matt! — o loiro gritou, levantando-se da cama — Eu realmente não me importo com o fato de você estar detonando seus pulmões, deixando seus dentes podres e acabando com sua potência sexual, mas essa merda de fumaça tá me incomodando. Dá para parar de fumar, caramba?

— Incomoda você? — Matt arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto elegantemente, expirava fumaça — Por quê?

— Porque, — Mello apertou o punho. Por que diabos Matt estava querendo estressá-lo? Normalmente o amigo simplesmente apagaria a fumaça e ficaria por isso mesmo — essa fumaça realmente está me incomodando. E eu nem posso abrir a janela porque não podem saber que você fuma. Daí esse lugar fica infestado.

— Então... — o outro tragou profundamente, despreocupado — arranje algo melhor para eu ocupar minha boca.

Mello parou por uns instantes, reflexivo. Logo, sorriu. Matt arqueou as sobrancelhas. O plano era Mello perceber que ele estava com vontade de dar uma escapulida da Wammy's House e encontrar algumas garotas. Mas o loiro parecia ter tido uma idéia diferente. O sorriso de Mello era assustador – e ele estava começando a se aproximar. _Talvez eu tenha exagerado na encenação..._, pensou Matt, começando a suar frio.

— Quer ocupar sua boca com algo mais interessante, Matt? — Mello tirou o cigarro dos lábios do ruivo e o jogou no chão, pisando em cima em seguida — Pois eu vou te ajudar. — e beijou o amigo.

Matt ficou surpreso, mas não afastou Mello. O que tinha se sucedido tinha sido melhor que o que fora planejado. O beijo de Mello era simplesmente delicioso. Tinha um estranho gosto de amizade, apesar de tudo.

_(O terceiro beijo – Sasuke e Sakura  
Ou: Lágrima)_

Apertou o próprio corpo, com frio. Era um estranho tipo de frio, um frio mais de abandono do que de tempo. Ou seria um frio de tempo abandonada? Ela não sabia. Nem sabia por que estava lá, parada na saída de Konoha, olhando para o horizonte com um olhar morto. Não só o olhar morto, mas o corpo todo morto. E um vazio muito grande no peito. Aquilo era saudade? Então ela não gostava de sentir. Era algo detestável que a fazia sentir fraqueza. As lágrimas rolavam abundantes pelo rosto de Sakura. Ela queria tanto seu Sasuke-kun de volta... tanto, tanto!

— Sasuke-kun... — ela sussurrou — quando você irá voltar para mim? — fungou.

— Eu não vou voltar.

A voz era fria, era a voz que Sakura mais amava ouvir, era a voz que ela se agarrara todos os dias de sua vida, era a voz que ela não queria esquecer, era a voz que ela tinha certeza de que nunca esqueceria. Era a voz que mais queria e mais temia ouvir de novo – temia, pois sabia que não saberia como reagir perante a ela. Perante o seu dono. Por isso, ela nada fez. Ficou parada, abobalhada, trêmula. As lágrimas haviam parado de rolar. Virou-se devagar para ele. E viu os olhos – os olhos que queria e não queria esquecer, que queria e não queria ver de novo, que queria e não queria que a fitassem tão intensamente.

— Sa... Sasuke... kun... — balbuciou. Ele sorriu. De alguma forma, estava na frente dela. Mais perto do que nunca. A respiração batia no rosto da kunoichi. Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, dando um sorriso. O sorriso frio de sempre.

— Eu vim para que você nunca se esquecer de mim, Sakura. — ele murmurou. Então, segurou a face dela, com firmeza. E a beijou. Com força, tanta força que cortou o lábio de Sakura. Mas ela não chorou. Ele a olhou e sorriu. E então, sumiu. Sakura tocou o lábio que sangrava. Odiara o beijo. Tinha gosto de saudade.

_(O quarto beijo – Shino e Ino  
Ou: Chocolate quente)_

Era um hábito. Um hábito que Ino adorava. Adorava sentar-se a mesa com uma caneca de chocolate quente e simplesmente aproveitar seu sabor. E adorava principalmente sua companhia para aqueles momentos de quase-silêncio. Podia não parecer, mas Aburame Shino era realmente uma ótima companhia. Menos, é claro, porque ele parecia não perceber as intenções dela com ele. O garoto-dos-insetos (se bem que já fazia tempo que Ino não o chamava assim) tinha realmente algo apaixonante – então Ino se apaixonara por ele, mesmo sendo irritante o fato de estar apaixonada por uma pedra silenciosa.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, enquanto o via tomar um gole do chocolate quente. Adorava esses momentos principalmente porque ele tinha que abaixar a roupa que cobria a boca. E ele tinha um rosto tão belo! Ela sentia o coração acelerar só de pensar. Definitivamente, odiava estar apaixonada.

— Sabe, Ino, nunca mais te ouvi falar sobre o Uchiha. Você realmente o superou, não?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas: — O superei há muito tempo. Você só percebeu isso agora?

— Não, na verdade. Percebi há um tempo, mas só quis comentar agora. Por quê? Porque eu achei que hoje você estava mais animada, então deveria ser um bom dia para perguntar. Como eu sei que você está mais animada? Quando você fica mais alvoroçada, suas bochechas ficam mais rosadas.

— Você reparou nesse detalhe? — ela arregalou um pouco os olhos — Nesse ínfimo detalhe sobre minha pessoa? Caramba. — Ino murmurou e lambeu os lábios. Olhou para Shino, sorrindo — Quer saber, Shino? — levantou-se e andou até ele. Segurou o rosto do shinobi. — Cansei de esconder isso. Estou apaixonada por você. — e o beijou.

Foi um ótimo beijo, com um gosto interessante de futuro promissor.

_(O quinto beijo – Chuck e Blair  
Ou: Mario? Que Mario?) _

Ele era um tremendo filho duma mãe. Filho duma mãe que a deixava ridícula. Que gostava de deixá-la ridícula, na verdade. Ela era Blair Waldorf. Então por que infernos estava usando uma venda, sentada numa cadeira, parada atrás de um armário? E de mãos atadas, claro. Se as mãos não estivessem atadas, já teria saído de lá, com toda a certeza. O que a Gossip Girl diria se obtivesse fotos dela assim? _B vira a nova bonequinha de C_? Seria detestável.

— Blair? — a voz dele ecoa e ela se sente estremecer. Aquele filho da puta. A amarrou, a atou, a vendou e ainda consegue fazer com que ela sinta arrepios só por ouvir a voz dele. Aliás, como ela havia ficado naquele estado mesmo? Ah, sim. Álcool. Lembrete mental: nunca mais beber junto de Chuck Bass.

— Chuck, me tira daqui. — falou entre dentes. Ouviu uma risada. Aquela maldita risada de cara safado que ela tanto amava. Mas naquele momento ela simplesmente _odiava_ a maldita risada de cara safado.

— Não. — ele respondeu — É muito interessante te ver assim tão indefesa. Tão fácil de ser dominada.

_Sacana_, Blair pensou. Mas respirou fundo e deu seu melhor sorriso de Rainha: — O que você pensa que irá fazer comigo?

E então, a voz dele não estava mais tão longe. Estava perto, assim como o hálito quente e delicioso, assim como os dedos longos e macios, assim como tudo. Estava perto demais, tão perto que você ficou inebriada e quase caiu da cadeira atrás do armário.

— Eu não penso em fazer nada. Eu _vou_ fazer alguma coisa. — ele murmurou.

— Antes de você fazer qualquer coisa, pode só me dizer por que me deixou desse jeito?

— Oras. — Chuck sorriu — Porque eu adoro coisas novas. — e a beijou. E Blair simplesmente amou aquele beijo (e tudo o que se seguiu depois dele, ali mesmo, atrás do armário). Tinha gosto de diversão.

_(O sexto beijo – Blair e Serena  
Ou: Ensinamentos) _

— Você tem que fechar os olhos, Blair. — Serena disse, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros nos dedos. As duas estavam no quarto da Waldorf, as portas trancadas, revistas de pré-adolescentes espalhadas pela cama e a televisão ligada num canal onde passava algum filme romântico e bobo — Eles sempre fecham os olhos nos filmes.

— Mas se eu fechar os olhos, como vou ver a cara dele?! — Blair colocou as mãos na cintura. Serena sorriu e revirou os olhos. As duas tinham só doze anos, mas a van der Woodsen já tinha dado beijos e a Waldorf não.

— Não é questão de ver a cara, boba. — riu — Você tem que sentir, entende? Olha só. — aproximou-se da amiga, engatinhando na cama — Fecha os olhos, Blair. Quando a gente fecha os olhos, as outras sensações ficam mais apuradas.

Blair fechou os olhos, meio impaciente. Bufou: — E agora?

— Agora... — Serena murmurou, pensativa — Agora você coloca as mãos na minha nunca. — e guiou das mãos de Blair até o lugar — e eu ponho as minhas na sua cintura. Imagina que eu sou o Nate, tá? Você fica de olhos fechados, eu também. E, devagar, a gente começa. Primeiro, os lábios só se encostam, mas depois ele – ou eu, no caso – vai começar a tentar abrir sua boca com a língua. Aí você deixa. E depois... é só se deixar levar. Agora eu vou, tá? — e a beijou, exatamente do jeito que dissera como seria. Foi o primeiro beijo de Blair, o beijo que ela nunca esqueceria. O beijo que teve sabor de cumplicidade.

_(O sétimo beijo – Hao e Anna  
Ou: Sem saber de nada)_

Estava de noite e Anna dormia. Hao estava sentado na janela, simplesmente observando. Ele nada iria dizer, porque ela não podia saber que ele estava lá. Era triste, mas era verdade. Ele havia se apaixonado por um sonho, um sonho impossível de ser alcançado. A única coisa que Hao podia fazer era observar. Observar o sono imperturbável de Anna. Às vezes, ele não se controlava. Às vezes, ele pulava da janela e ia até a cama dela, com passos lentos e silenciosos. Por que tinha medo de acordá-la? Ele não fazia esse tipo. Mas era tão bom contemplá-la enquanto dormia! Gostava de tocá-la. Tocar os cabelos dela. Arriscava, às vezes, tocar no rosto. Ela se mexia, mas não acordava. E Hao a olhava, sorrindo. Sempre sentia vontade de beijá-la. Sempre.

Um dia, ele tentou. Foi só um roçar de lábios, logo em seguida, foi embora. Mas foi embora sorrindo. Yoh nunca teria o gosto daquele beijo. Era o mesmo gosto que o sentimento que os olhos de Anna demonstraram a se abrir: surpresa.

_(O oitavo beijo – Jiraiya e Tsunade  
Ou: Declaração)_

— Hime, hime! — ele chama e ela ignora. Mesmo assim, ele corre até ela. Corre _atrás dela_ seria uma expressão melhor. Mas a única coisa que Jiraiya consegue ver são os cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo se afastando — Mas que droga! — ele exclama e resolve dar um pulo até alcançá-la.

— O que você quer, Jiraiya? — Tsunade pergunta com seu típico bom humor. Jiraiya abre um largo sorriso.

— Fazer companhia a minha colega tábua, claro!

Um soco, e Jiraiya já está a vários metros de Tsunade. Oras! Ele não tinha culpa em falar a verdade, tinha? Aquela garota era _mesmo_ uma tábua. Além do mais, ele não queria fazer só companhia a ela. Ele queria _estar_ com ela. Jiraiya não sabia o porquê, mas ela quase o dava vontade de deixar de ser um louco pervertido – repare, _quase_ – e de observar outras mulheres. Talvez ele realmente conseguisse ficar só com ela, contanto que ainda pudesse observar (e, de preferência, analisar a anatomia) de outras. Sarutobi – aquele velho gagá – dizia que aquilo era amor. _Amor_! Como se o galante Jiraiya fosse um dia se entregar a esse sentimento. Mas que parecia, realmente parecia. Por que ansiava tanto ficar perto dela, então? Era estranho. Mas ele gostava da tal sensação. Será que um dia hime gostaria de ficar com ele?

Quando Jiraiya abriu os olhos, Tsunade o olhava de um modo bem estranho.

— Desde quando você fala quando dorme? — ela murmurou, estreitando os olhos. Jiraiya observou um leve tom rubro nas bochechas dela. Que diabos...?

— Eu não estava dormindo, eu estava desmaiado.

— Mas estava falando mesmo assim. Falando _muito_, idiota.

E, por alguma razão, Jiraiya realmente sentiu que havia falado muita coisa. Mais coisas do que deveria – será que havia falado seus devaneios? Se tivesse... se tivesse, realmente seria um problema. Um grande problema. Ele realmente estaria completamente ferrado. Ou será que não? Porque era realmente estranho Tsunade estar se aproximando dele.

— Procure-me quando for mais maduro. — e deu-lhe um beijo. Não na boca, mas na bochecha. E ela se foi e Jiraiya ficou parado, olhando-a ir. Se um dia ficasse mais maduro, realmente a procuraria. E ele tinha _certeza_ de que amadureceria, então o beijo deu aquela sensação de futuro concreto.

_(O nono beijo – Rudy e Liesel  
Ou: Imaginação)_

Ele nunca teve o que mais desejara no mundo – o beijo dela. Ansiou o beijo de Liesel mais do que ansiara qualquer coisa no mundo e naquele momento, depois de entrar no rio só para salvar o livro dela, ele sabia que o teria. Mas ele não conseguiu ir em frente. Ele teve medo de estragar aquele beijo que na sua imaginação, era perfeito. Claro, pois só ele poderia estragar o beijo. Liesel seria perfeita em tudo. Seria perfeita quando seus lábios se encostassem aos dele, quando suas mãos estivessem sem nas bochechas dele, quando ela se deixasse ser abraçada por ela. O beijo de Liesel seria perfeito, porque teria um toque de doçura como a doçura com que ela passava as páginas dos livros. O beijo seria perfeito porque seria o beijo de Liesel e nada mais. O beijo que Rudy Steiner mais ansiou durante toda a sua vide teria gosto de perfeição.

_(O décimo beijo – Sétimo e Miguel  
Ou: Beijo eterno) _

Tentava escapar do irmão, das suas garras. Sétimo sabia o poder que tinha sobre Miguel – e o mais velho simplesmente odiava isso. Odiava saber que toda sua vida era voltado para o irmão. O irmão, o único resquício de sua vida antes da Batalha Negra. Quantos anos já havia se passado? Cem? Talvez fossem cem anos – que diferença fazia contar, quando a vida para eles era eterna? Uma eterna escuridão. Uma vida eterna nas sombras. E Miguel, mais do que todos, odiava essa vida. Odiava as lembranças – parecia que sua memória também era eterna. Lembrou-se do momento em que seus pais e seus outros cinco irmãos (que não tiveram o azar de virarem vampiros) morreram. Ele não conseguia esquecer. Um a um, padecendo. E ele simplesmente vendo-os morrerem. Inês, a irmã mais velha, morreu já com cinqüenta anos. E Miguel observava, nos seus eternos vinte anos. E todos os outros envelheciam ou morriam por doenças, mas doenças e envelhecimento seriam coisas que Miguel jamais saberia o significado. _Humanidade_ também. Era algo que ele quase havia se esquecido o que era.

Mas havia Sétimo.

Sétimo era seu (des)enlace com a realidade. Porque ele era seu irmão, não só irmão-vampiro, ele era seu irmão de sangue. Ele o conhecia desde que nascera. Não havia nada sobre Sétimo que Miguel não soubesse – e o contrário também acontecia. Sétimo era todas as lembranças de quando Miguel era só um humano. E Sétimo também era um vampiro. E Sétimo também era seu amante. Sétimo era seu pecado. Porque ele o amava muito mais do que era correto um irmão amar outro irmão. E quando tentava argumentar isso, Sétimo simplesmente ria. Dizia que os dois não tinham alma, de qualquer forma. Dizia que os dois tinham um lugar reservado no Inferno para o caso não impossível, mas improvável de quem um dia fossem mandados para junto de Satã. E então beijava o irmão mais velho, sem se importar com mais nada. E Miguel esquecia tudo e retribuía. E os dois eram irmãos, vampiros e pecadores juntos. E seriam, para sempre. Os beijos deles tinham gosto de eternidade.

_(O décimo primeiro beijo – Guilherme e Baptista  
Ou: Cara de bacalhau)_

— Tu és um cara de bacalhau mesmo. — Baptista resmungou. Guilherme franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Ora, pois! Salvei-te das mãos do tal Exército e é assim que tu me agradeces? Tu és o cara de bacalhau aqui, ó Baptista. — Inverno retrucou, sentando-se ao lado de Tempestade. Os outros libertos estavam mais afastados, Baptista percebeu. Isso o fez sorrir. Inclinou-se um pouco e roubou um beijo de Guilherme. — Que tu pensas que está fazendo? — O maior indagou, arregalando os olhos. Baptista riu.

— Que tu pensas, cara de bacalhau? Oras! Não sentiste minha falta durante todos esses anos de claustro? — Baptista cruzou os braços na frente do peito, fingindo indignação. Guilherme revirou os olhos – depois, Baptista reclamava porque era a mulher da relação.

— Queres silenciar-te? Os outros estão por aqui!

— Ah! Ah! Ah! Ainda és envergonhado como sempre, ó Inverno? — Baptista o enlaçou pelo pescoço com firmeza. Mesmo querendo (ou, pelo menos, _tentando_ querer afastá-lo), Inverno não conseguiria. Baptista conseguia ser insistente quando queria. E, impressionantemente, ele _sempre_ queria se insistente. Guilherme lembrou-se de quando se conheceram – aos sete anos. Ou seja, realmente fazia muito, muito tempo que eles dois se conheciam. Lembrou-se da época D'Ouro e de quando Baptista invadia seu quarto. Deu um sorrisinho com essas lembranças. — Quem vê pensa que tu és o mau! Ah, ah, ah!

Cansado do amante rindo as suas custas, Guilherme encostou os lábios no pescoço de Baptista.

— Se eu não fosse o mau... — murmurou, fazendo questão de roçar os caninos no pescoço de Tempestade — não seria o homem dessa relação. — completou, subindo os lábios para a orelha de Baptista. O mesmo sorriu.

— Aí sim está o meu Inverno. — sussurrou, sentindo um arrepio por toda a espinha. E então, virou um pouco o rosto, buscando os lábios de Guilherme. Os encontrou com ânsia. O beijo que ansiava há séculos. O beijo que fazia com que ele se sentisse vivo novamente. O beijo que tinha um quê de magia.

_(O décimo segundo beijo – Chibi Anne e Srta Abracadabra  
Ou: Tudo)_

Ela era absolutamente ridícula. Usava um vestido roxo estranho, combinando (ou melhor, _descombinando_) com botas All-Star roxas. E ainda fazia questão de carregar uma varinha mágica nas mãos. Em contraposição, a outra estava perfeita. Usava um quimono negro, os cabelos soltos e sandálias nos pés. Simplesmente linda.

— Não acredito que você conseguiu me convencer a ir para essa festa. — murmurou Anne. Abracadabra sorriu.

— Claro que convenci! Essa festa é uma **novidade** para nós! Afinal de contas, nós nunca fomos a uma festa à fantasia!

— Eu já fui. — Anne revirou os olhos. Abracadabra fez biquinho.

— Deixe-me reformular a frase: nós nunca fomos uma festa à fantasia juntas!

— Aliás, por falar nisso, você está fantasiada de alguma coisa? Está me parecendo a mesma louca de sempre. — bufou a mais velha. Abracadabra abriu a boca — E nem pense em dizer nada com _assim você vai perder minha __**amizade**_. Quem você está querendo enganar? — Anne cruzou os braços.

— É, — riu Abracadabra — isso já passou de amizade há muito! Se bem que eu tenho um pouco de **saudade** do começo da amizade. Nós éramos tão bobinhas!

— Fale por você. — Anne ajeitava o cabelo de frente para o espelho — Eu sempre soube que teríamos um **futuro promissor**.

Os olhos de Abracadabra encheram-se de emoção. Tanto que ela até abaixou a cabeça para que Anne não pudesse ver o quanto ela havia ficado emocionada.

— Então você nunca pensou em mim só como uma... digamos... **diversão**?

— Claro que não! — Anne exclamou. Abracadabra só observava como ela conseguia parecer indiferente, mesmo não estando. Por que, falando francamente, quem discutia relação enquanto dava uma última olhada para ver se não havia nada de errado na fantasia? Abracadabra sorria enquanto olhava Anne. Ela era simplesmente linda — Nós tivemos desde o começo aquela... hum... **cumplicidade**. Aliás, não foi **surpresa** nenhuma para mim saber que você me amava. — Anne sorriu.

— Você é muito egocêntrica! — Abracadabra praticamente pulou em cima de Anne, a abraçando — Mas, de alguma forma, isso só me faz te amar mais. É por isso que eu sei que teremos mais do que um futuro promissor, teremos um **futuro concreto**. Olha. — e segurou a mãe de Anne — Não lhe parece a **perfeição**? Elas se encaixam perfeitamente. Eu poderia passar a **eternidade** assim. — sorria bobamente. Anne virou-se para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— A eternidade de mãos dadas comigo? Você não consegue nem passar cinco minutos de pé no mesmo lugar! — riu — Como eu vou acreditar nisso?

— É simples. — Abracadabra também se virou para Anne — Feche seus olhos e simplesmente acredite em... magia. Abracadabra. — e beijou Anne.

Tinha gosto de amor.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu podia falar um monte de coisas aqui, sobre como eu te amo, sobre como você é importante, sobre tudo o que você é para mim. Mas acho que a fic falou muito. Espero que tenha gostado, porque com certeza foi a fic mais feita de coração que eu já fiz. Com toda a certeza do mundo.


End file.
